1. Technical Field
Example embodiments relate to a memory device, and more particularly to a method of refreshing a memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, as a density of a memory device increases, data retention time of the memory cell decreases.
Therefore, a refresh rate may be increased to increase the reliability of the memory device. However, when the refresh rate increases, power consumption of the memory device also increases.